A shielded cable assembly known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,615, includes: an insulative housing block containing electrical contacts for connection to corresponding signal wires of an electrical cable, a conductive shield enclosing the signal wires, and a conductive shell providing shielding for the insulative housing block. The conductive shell is connected to the shielding for the signal wires of the cable. The cable is used, for example, to interconnect electrical and electronic circuits. The circuits are mounted within a chassis that itself includes a shield for diverting EMI and RFI interference through the chassis and away from the circuits. The conductive shell and the chassis are electrically connected, such that the shell is subject to the electrical potential of the chassis, known as chassis ground.
Another known cable assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,877, includes electrical contacts in an insulative housing block connected to signal wires of a corresponding electrical cable, and ground wires of a corresponding electrical cable connected to a ground bus.
A need exists for a conductive shield over the insulative housing block to prevent the electrical contacts from emanating and absorbing RFI and EMI interference. The shield should be coupled to the chassis to divert the RFI and EMI interference to the chassis. The ground bus and the ground wires of the cable should be isolated electrically from the chassis to prevent transient high voltage of the chassis from being transmitted by the ground wires of the cable and inducing an undesired voltage in the signal wires.